Kalter Kaffee
by Sanny12
Summary: OS Cannon ' Er wird kommen," wiederholt James. Er kann Lilys Blick im Rücken spüren, diese Mischung aus Mitleid und Angst.' September 1981, Lily und James sind versteckt und scheinbar sicher, doch das heißt nicht, dass der Krieg für sie aufhört.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alles drum herum gehört immer noch JK Rowling... aber ich wäre dankbar wenn ich den Kaffee behalten darf.

* * *

**Kalter Kaffee**

_Prongs,_

_Komme am 27. zurück._

_Kann ich bei euch übernachten? _

_Umarmung an Lily und Kuss an Harry._

_Padfoot_

Nur wenige Zeilen. Nicht mal ganze Sätze, an die er sich seit drei Tagen klammert. Am 27. September ist er wieder da. Aber für wie lange? Nein. Die Frage darf er nicht stellen. Am 27.

Erstes Herbstlaub weht durch den Garten, in dem Harry die arme Katze mit seinem Besen jagt. Sirius Geschenk. Am 27.

* * *

„Wir brauchen Kaffee."

Lily sieht ihn irritiert an. „Wir haben Kaffee."

„Wir müssen genug haben."

Sie verdreht die Augen „Hast du vor von nun an nichts anderes mehr zu trinken? Denn falls das nicht so ist, reicht der Kaffee den wir haben mindestens noch bis Weihnachten."

„Sirius trinkt viel Kaffee," murmelt James.

Seine Augen sind auf das Fenster gerichtet. Er blickt die Straße entlang. Ein großer schwarzer Hund. Sein Herz schwillt an vor Freude. _Padfoot_! Er will aufspringen, die Tür aufreißen. Er ist hier. Ein Mann folgt dem Hund. Er ruft etwas und der Hund läuft auf ihn zu und umrundet ihn mit wedelndem Schwanz. James Herz schrumpft in sich zusammen. Der Hund ist gar nicht schwarz. Es ist ein hässliches, schmutziges braun. Er fühlt Enttäuschung in sich aufsteigen. Sein Blick fällt auf den Kalender. Noch nicht der 27. erinnert er sich selbst. Am 27. wird er kommen.

* * *

„Vanilleeis."

„Was?"

„Eis!" quietscht Harry begeistert.

„Vanilleeis, Sirius isst gerne Vanilleeis zu seinen Frühstückspfannkuchen."

„Ich weiß James."

Sie verzieht den Mund zu einem belustigten Grinsen. Aber in ihren Augen ist keine Belustigung. Einen Moment sind sie alle ruhig, sogar Harry. Lilys Hände streichen über die Tischdecke, in der keine Falten sind, die sie glätten könnte. Sie sieht ihn nicht an, diesen ganzen stillen Moment lang nicht, der plötzlich eine Ewigkeit umfasst. Dann hebt sie den Kopf und sieht ihn an. Ihr Grinsen ist verschwunden.

„Was wenn er nicht kommt, James?"

„Warum sollte er nicht kommen?" fragt er.

Es gibt keinen Grund, aus dem Sirius nicht kommen sollte. Nichts hält ihn davon ab und er hat geschrieben, dass er kommt.

„Er war über einen Monat fort."

„Er hat vor fünf Tagen geschrieben und übermorgen wird er hier sein."

„Ich hab Harry gestern Abend ein Buch vorgelesen," sagt Lily mit sehr leiser Stimme.

„Und?"

„Der große Hund ist am Ende gestorben."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es gut für Harry ist, wenn die Tiere in seinen Büchern sterben."

Die Hand mit der er seine Gabel hält bebt.

„Nicht jede Geschichte kann ein Happy End haben, James."

„War es ein Unfall?"

„Nein. Ein Mord."

„Ich bereite Sirius das Gästezimmer vor."

* * *

Sie setzt sich neben ihn auf die Treppenstufen zur Veranda.

„Ich hab Harry ins Bett gebracht."

„Ich hoffe seine heutige Gute-Nacht-Geschichte enthielt weniger Grausamkeit."

Sein Tonfall ist kalt. Er kann spüren, dass Lilys Körper neben ihm sich versteift.

„Als Dorcas für einen Monat fort war, kam sie nicht wieder," sagt sie leise.

Er starrt in den Nachthimmel.

„_Das ist der Hundsstern," _hört er einen elfjährigen Sirius sagen,_ „nach dem bin ich benannt. Und eines Tages werde ich genau so hell strahlen."_

Er tut es jetzt schon.

„Sirius ist nicht Dorcas, er weiß was er tut."

„Das dachte Dorcas auch." Er starrt Sirius an.

„Warum sagst du solche Dinge, Lily?"

„Aus Angst."

„Angst wovor?"

„Davor, dass er nicht kommt."

Sie lügt nicht. Aber ihre Gründe sind andere als seine. Er hat Angst das Sirius nicht kommt, weil Sirius dann tot ist. Sie hat Angst, dass Sirius vielleicht der Verlust wäre, der ihn kaputt macht. Plötzlich ist er wütend auf sie.

„Sirius ist dir völlig egal." Es ist keine Frage und seine Stimme ist pures Eis.

„Das ist nicht wahr," erwidert sie.

„Doch, doch ist es. Dich kümmert nicht Sirius, dich kümmert, was aus mir wird wenn Sirius... sollte Sirius..." Er kann es nicht sagen.

„Und wenn?" schreit sie.

Plötzlich ist sie auf den Beinen und starrt auf ihn hinab. „Meine Eltern und meine beste Freundin sind tot, meine Schwester hasst mich und mein bester Freund ist ein Todesser. Was ist falsch daran, dass ich mehr Angst davor habe, meinen Ehemann zu verlieren als einen Freund?"

Tränen laufen über ihr wütendes Gesicht. „Denkst du ich würde nicht um ihn trauern, er ist auch mein Freund."

„Aber er ist nicht tot," flüstert James.

„Und was tätest du wenn?"

Fort gehen, sie jagen, jeden einzelnen finden, der daran beteiligt war und dann eigenhändig umbringen. Er sagt es nicht laut, aber Lily weiß es auch so.

„Schau mich an und schwör, dass du bei mir bleibst, egal was passiert."

Er sieht sie lange an. Ihr schönes Gesicht, dass jetzt nicht mehr wütend sondern flehend ist und auf dem Tränen feuchte Spuren hinterlassen haben.

„Ich liebe dich Lily." Dann steht er auf und geht.

* * *

Das Gästezimmer ist bereit. James steht in der Küche und kocht Kaffee. Starken, schwarzen Kaffee. Sirius trinkt seinen Kaffee schwarz.

„Schwarz wie es sich für einen Black gehört," scherzt er immer.

Er hat seinen Kaffee nie anders getrunken und wird es wohl auch nie tun. Er stellt die Kaffeetassen nebeneinander, sieht aus dem Fenster und wartet. Als der Kaffee kalt ist schüttet er ihn weg und kocht neuen. Aufgewärmter Kaffee ist genauso schlimm wie ungekühlter Feuerwhiskey.

„Das ist die siebte Kanne, die du kochst," sagte Lily.

„Und? Ich will das er frischen Kaffee kriegt, wenn er ankommt."

Sie sieht ihn lange an. „James..."

„Er wird kommen."

„Es ist fast halb acht."

Er dreht sich von ihr weg und starrt auf die Kaffeekanne. „Er wird kommen," wiederholt James.

Er kann Lilys Blick im Rücken spüren, diese Mischung aus Mitleid und Angst. Aber sie drängt nicht weiter. Sagt nicht, dass er einen Monat fort ist. Erklärt ihm nicht was genau in einem Monat passieren kann.

„Ich bringe Harry ins Bett ist sowieso schon spät für ihn."

Ein kurzes Zögern. „Ich werde ihm die Geschichte von Bambi und Strolch vorlesen. Die beiden sind am Ende sehr glücklich."

„Ja," flüstert James, „ich glaube das ist eine gute Geschichte."

„Ich gehe ins Bett," sagt Lily, „in spätestens sechs Stunden muss ich aufstehen, weil Harry schreit."

Er nickt nur, sein Blick ist weiter starr auf das Fenster gerichtet. Am 27. hat Sirius geschrieben und der 27. ist noch nicht vorbei, deswegen wird er hier sitzen bleiben und warten. Lily küsst ihn auf die Wange.

„Gute Nacht."

Er erwidert nichts, starrt nur weiter auf das Fenster.

* * *

Er ist eingeschlafen. Nicht lange, aber es ist inzwischen fast Mitternacht. Er reibt sich die Augen steht auf, streckt sich. Dann fällt sein Blick augenblicklich auf das Fenster. Schwarze Nacht. Genauso schwarz wie der Kaffee, der jetzt kalt ist. Er ist sich nicht sicher, was ihn aufgeweckt hat, bis er das Klopfen hört. Er rennt zur Tür und reißt sie auf.

„Hey Prongs."

„Padfoot!"

Sie umarmen sich. Eine brüderliche Umarmung, wie es sie zwischen ihnen schon so oft gegeben hat. Aber diesmal hält James ihn länger fest, nur um sicherzugehen, dass er wirklich dort ist. Sirius folgt ihm in die Küche. Dann dreht James sich zu ihm um.

„Der Kaffee ist kalt."

Sirius hebt eine Augenbraue, James erinnert sich genau, wie er das in der vierten Klasse vor dem Spiegel geübt hat, bis er es perfekt konnte.

„Ich komme nach einem Monat Mission her und du schaffst es nicht mal, heißen Kaffee fertig zu haben, wenn ich ankomme?"

James schüttelt den Kopf und grinst, während er die neunte Kanne Kaffee an diesem Tag kocht.

„Ich hätte ihm gesagt er soll seinen Kaffee selbst kochen," erklingt die Stimme einer verschlafenen Lily.

„Lily, so wenig schätzt du meine Rückkehr?" fragt Sirius und greift sich theatralisch ans Herz.

Lily lächelt warm und umarmt ihn ebenfalls. Ihr Blick trifft James' und er sieht die Erleichterung darin.

„Es ist gut, dich hier zu haben, Padfoot," sagt sie leise und sieht dieses Mal Sirius in die Augen.

Es gibt viele Dinge, die keiner von ihnen sagt, in dieser Nacht. Während aus heißem Kaffee kalter Feuerwhiskey wird und sie lachen und scherzen bis zum Morgengrauen. Harry ist längst wieder aufgewacht. James ist müde, aber er grinst breit. Als er nur ein winziges bisschen schwankend die Treppe hinauf geht.

„Hey James!" ruft Sirius, der noch immer in der Küche ist, „warum ist der verdammte Kaffee schon wieder kalt."

* * *

AN: Es ist schon ziemlich lange her, dass ich einen OS veröffentlicht habe. Ich hoffe dieser hier gefällt euch. Reviews sind natürlich gern gesehen ;-)

lg Sanny


End file.
